In four seasons in our country (Japan), there is the circumstance in which bacteria tend to grow. In particular, under a high temperature and high humidity in the summer season and the rainy season, the growth of microorganism becomes active. For that reason, people is suffering from sudamen, athlete's foot, bedsore and uncomfortable smell in many cases. With diversification of a life style, fiber products having microorganism controlling ability which inhibit or sterilize harmful microorganism growing in clothes, that is, antibacterial fiber products treated with so-called antibacterial and anti-smell processing have spread.
For example, there is an antibacterial fiber product complexed with an inorganic antibacterial agent, for example, zirconium phosphate loaded with silver, silver zeolite, soluble glass or the like. In particular, a soluble glass refers collectively to glasses having the adjusted composition from a viewpoint of the physical and chemical properties of a glass so that the glass has the controlled dissolving rate, and soluble glasses containing a silver, copper or zinc compound having antibacterial property are known as a glass which can dissolve out the above silver, copper or zinc ion at the predetermined rate for a few hours to a few years. Dissolved out silver, copper and zinc ions are adsorbed on a cell membrane of bacteria or microorganism, or concentrated in the cells, which inhibits the growth of bacteria or microorganism and exerts the antibacterial action by so-called oligodynamic action.